


Где-то в Шаттрате

by LazyRay



Series: Beyond the Dark Portal [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, poor baby
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его возлюбленная усмехнулась, изумлённо покачала головой и пробормотала «только паладины».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-то в Шаттрате

**Author's Note:**

> _Понятия не имею, когда Туралион и Аллерия отстали от прочей компании и потерялись неведомо где, и пока не вышел «Легион», я вольна думать и писать по этому поводу всё, что хочу._

\- Так.  
Аллерия застыла на пороге комнаты, и Туралион залюбовался, как высокая узкая арка дверного проёма окаймляет и обрисовывает стройный силуэт эльфийки, его прекрасной дамы. Её чудесные губы шевельнулись, притягивая его взгляд... и сложились в недовольную гримаску?  
Туралион моргнул. Кажется, он пропустил её слова. Опять.  
\- Прости, я...  
\- Залюбовался тобой и пропустил всё, что ты сказала, – Аллерия покачала головой, но она улыбалась, и красота этой улыбки едва не заставила бедного влюблённого опять пропустить её слова мимо ушей. – Я даже не знаю, раздражает меня эта твоя привычка или умиляет.  
Туралион виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Но именно сейчас – скорее успокаивает, – продолжила Аллерия, – иначе я могла бы не так понять... вот это.  
\- Как «не так понять»? – нахмурился Туралион. – Что – «вот это»?  
Аллерия пристально уставилась в его глаза. Туралион не знал, что милая там искала, но вот, видимо, нашла. Его возлюбленная усмехнулась, изумлённо покачала головой и пробормотала «только паладины».  
\- Что? – шепотом переспросил Туралион.  
Шепотом – чтобы не разбудить Кадгара, вымотанного до беспамятства и уснувшего просто без задних ног, привалившись к его боку и положив голову на плечо.


End file.
